


Cake and Lattes

by Lucifer_Chr



Series: Nier and Djeeta go on dates tm [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Cafe dates, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Handholding, also happy lesbian visibility day i didnt mean for that to happen but :) im glad, coffee dates, i wuv nier sm shes my wife, let bi girls (nier) and lesbians (djeeta) date ok, sandalphon is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_Chr/pseuds/Lucifer_Chr
Summary: Nier and Djeeta leave the ship to spend sometime together.





	Cake and Lattes

**Author's Note:**

> happy lesbian vis day im glad i managed to line that up at least

“Captain?” she asked with a quiver, her hands ringing themselves in her skirt, “Would it be too much to ask you... if we could spend the morning t-together?”    
She desperately hoped she would take up her offer, she had no real right to say no but she would begrudgingly respect if she did not wish to. When she replied with a trademark shiny smile and sincere “yes”, her ears perked and eyes gleamed with joy. To say she was thrilled Djeeta would give her sometime out her busy schedule sent a thrilling feeling though her. Mustering her best smile, she took her hand claiming they should try out on of the local cafes while they reminded docked.   
  
There was a quaint tea room in the city they quickly found in their wondering, selling soft hand made cakes all sparkling in their glittering decor in air tight cases and the gentle smell of lavender and chamomile wafting from the door. Ivy crawled up the walls and many a potted plant sat inside, giving the establishment a homey feel while sitting in a place so very built up. Nier and Djeeta took their seats, seeing a feee table. Each one held a spiralling pattern of orchids and marigolds, and from the looks at other tables so did the dishes.   
  
“S-so, captain, what shall we have?” she asked softly, worried they wouldn’t approve of her choice of tea room. The captain looked almost glowing in the natural light, taking a menu off the table and bringing her eyes to gleam at the array of cakes for sale.    
  
“Hmn... I think I’ll have a latte and a strawberry shortcake,” she turned to Nier waiting for the erune to answer back. Nier just slightly taken back from how fast she had said her order, Nier wasn’t quite ready to choose her own treats.   
  
“Um... maybe a... no, no that’s not...” she mumbled, starting to panic that Djeeta was beginning to grow tired of her misplaced words. Hands scrambling to pick up another menu to rush to an answer, all until Djeeta gently placed her hand over Nier’s. Nier’s face flushed pink at the simple yet bold action.   
  
“Hey, don’t worry about it. Why don’t we both get a latte, I’ll ask for a cake for two, how about it?” she smiled back, still holding Nier’s hand. Nier couldn’t respond with words, and quickly nodded her hand a few times to show her approval of the idea. Djeeta clapped her hands together, “Great! I’ll go order them right now.” And so she rose from her seat to approach the counter, getting her money out of a spare pocket she kept in her bag. All the while, Nier couldn’t speak, nor wanted to, the feeling of her hands touching hers and cursed herself.  _ “Too cowardly... to ask if we could do that once more...”   _ __   
  
Soon Djeeta came back, with two long glass cups holding the light coffee and two plates of a cake with soft and sweet whipped cream on top. “Here.” she said while passing Nier one of each item along side a fork. Djeeta sat down and placed her own things in front of her, blowing on her latter before taking a sip. “Hmn,” she hummed in thought, “We have better on the ship, but it’s not very fair to compare is it?” she laughed placing her drink down.    
  
Nier agreed, it wasn’t very fair to compare coffee made by a 20 something human to a 2000 and more old angel’s. Nier went to take her fork, and scooped a mouthful of the cake onto it. Taking a bite, her eyes widened at the sweetness of it, savouring the feeling. “Captain, y-you should try some,” she claimed, “it’s so very soft, I t-think you would like it...” she started to trail off, eyes not being able to look at Djeeta still.   
  
“Is that so?” she asked, “well then, why don’t you give me some?” she said with a gleeming grin. This made Nier burst into a shade of red, she couldn’t of heard her right, could she? Shakily she lifted the plate and scooped more of the cake onto her fork, holding it out to Djeeta. Djeeta moved her mouth over the soft sponge and bit into it, letting out a delighted hum at the taste. “It’s wonderful, you picked a good place to go Nier” she sighed.

 

Nier felt like she was tumbling around, messing up her precious time with Djeeta. “I-is that so, captain… I’m glad” she said holding back her tears. Djeeta waved her hand in front of her face, smiling away.

 

“No need to be so formal, just use Djeeta” she gleamed at the erune, eyes sparkling. Nier continued to feed Djeeta her cake until the last bite, leaving Nier eating nearly any of her own. Djeeta simply said she could give Nier some of hers, slicing a bit off and holding it out on her fork. Nier flushed at the idea, yet she opened her mouth to the sweet delight keeping her eyes firmly closed. 

 

After the two girls has shared their cake and finished their drinks, they began to make a move to return to the ship. As they left the door, Djeeta took Nier’s hand in her own. “C-cap-!” she started, stammering over her own words. “Sorry… Djeeta, why are you holding my hand…?” she managed to get out.

 

“Hmn? Well, I thought it would be a nice way to end our date!” Djeeta said, so matter of factly Nier thought she must of still be dreaming in her cabin. The girl she admired couldn’t meant a  _ real _ date right? This was just between two friends, no matter how much Nier wished it was more. 

 

Nier didn’t speak until they had reached the ship again, Djeeta keeping the vigil as well. She struggled to look at the hands interwoven, her face felt like it was permanently red by now. Djeeta broke the silence, “Nier, did you enjoy today?” she asked, trying to keep up the small talk from the tea room.

 

Nier struggled to find the words she wanted to say, what  _ did  _ she want to say? That she enjoyed it? That was true, but she wanted to say she enjoyed Djeeta’s time  _ and _ the date. It wouldn’t be too hard, just say what she meant but the words felt like lead in her mouth. She didn’t want to misinterpret Djeeta’s words after all. In the end, she decided it was worth the risk. To have Djeeta’s love to herself… it would feel wonderful, better than whatever her family could of ever givien her regardless of what they did. 

 

“Yes, I loved our d-date…” She said, as boldly as she could now facing the other. Djeeta looked like she was glowing by her reaction to Nier’s words, a wide smile on her face. She moved her hand away from Nier’s, to Nier’s disappointment, to softly cup her face. Nier’s eyes widened at the action, she felt like it was too tender an action for someone like her. 

 

“Nier,” Djeeta began, “would it be too much if I was too…” she trailed off, bringing her face closer to Nier’s. Nier couldn’t believe what she was seeing, Djeeta was only inches away from her now, eyes closed and a patient look to her. She was letting her take the first step. Nier knew this would be her only chance at this, and as she felt her eyes flutter shut as she pressed her lips against Djeeta’s, she felt as if she went to heaven.

 

Clunky, from Djeeta at least. She had clearly never kissed anyone else. She nervously moved her hands back to Nier’s as it continued. She was also the first to lean away, taking a breath. “That was…” she paused, searching for the words, “wonderful” she sighed out. She had a look of a soft, genuine first love in her eyes as she looked at Nier, who was still in (only very slight now” disbelief.

 

“Did you like that, Djeeta?” 

 

“Yes, I did… can we do that again”

 

Nier’s smile beamed as she lent down to capture Djeeta’s lips once more, knowing,  _ hoping _ this time she had finally found the one who would love her the way she craved. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> nier deserves all the love and ur wrong if u disagree  
> kudos and comments kill me in a good way pls leave em <333   
> also im lonely!! talk to me on my twt @luciferchr


End file.
